Life's little suprises
by Jacinta Kenobi
Summary: Young Legolas finds two human babies alone in the woods in need of help. He makes a promise to them that may be harder to keep than he thinks. What will happen to two human children trying to grow up in the Mirkwood forest?
1. Helpless

Usual. I don't own anything, blah blah blah, wow, heard this before? Really? Ok, moving on. Ok this may seem like it's going to be a cute story but I warn you it's not. Read the label. Drama, angst. Probably will have a good ending though. Just so you know, reviews are my drug. Thank you for your time.  
  
*****  
  
Karina clutched her babies to her chest desperately as she stumbled through Mirkwood forest. In her fevered state, she fathomed she saw orcs and spiders closing in from every corner, and she sobbed in terror. Pushing herself to a faster pace, she never heard the gasps coming from her small bundle, nor the crying.  
  
Finally, shivering and yet drenched with sweat, she collapsed underneath a large Mallorn tree. She gave a shuddering sigh, and looked down to the precious beings she held to her breasts.  
  
Her small boy was deathly pale, but Karina hardly noticed as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to look at her daughter. Her children were twins, and barely a week old. Karina had had trouble during the birth, and grown deathly ill very soon afterwards. Her little boy, the smaller and weaker of the two, had quickly caught his mother's fever. He had blond hair and dark, fathomless brown eyes that had already seen too much suffering. His sister was just beginning to show signs of sickness, but it was definitely coming. She had red hair and green, vibrant eyes. Karina kissed her as well and leaned back, shutting her eyes. "I've failed you." She whispered. "I'm sorry, my darlings."  
  
Karina lay her head back down to the ground, using the last of her strength to hug her children she held, and then gave one last breath, her eyes un-focusing, staring upwards into the leaves, and went still.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas rode through the woods, smiling softly to himself as the wind caressed his face. It was his first time to the borders of Mirkwood alone. Thranduil had been cautious about letting his youngest son go out that far alone, but Legolas had said that he needed the time alone, and finally his father had given in. Legolas smiled to himself. He had never felt more free than he had in the past week, without anywhere to be, anything to do, and all the time he wanted.  
  
His keen ears suddenly picked up a far-off cry, and he sat up straighter, scanning the forest. "What..." He murmured to himself. The cry came again, and he gently spurred his horse in the direction the sound was coming from. Soon, a shape on the ground caught his attention, and he rode over, before climbing down from his horse and going to the still body. It was a human woman, her face pale and her eyes open in death. Legolas could tell that in life, when she had been healthy, she had been a beautiful woman, her long hair a light red and her eyes a deep blue, but now... He shivered. As an elf, he was not used to death, and he turned to leave, when he heard the crying again.  
  
Turning back, he frowned, and then noticed the bundles of cloth on the woman's chest. The crying was most definitely coming from there. Gently, he lifted the bundle on the left, moving the dead woman's right arm. Opening the fabric, he found a small baby boy, his eyes glancing around in terror, sweating with obvious fever. Legolas immediately felt pity, and held the child to him, trying to comfort it. He wondered how long it had been out here, alone.  
  
No, not alone. The crying was still continuing, and Legolas picked up the other bundle with his other arm, this time finding a beautiful little girl. She looked up into his eyes, sniffed, and stopped crying, as if knowing he would not hurt her.   
  
Legolas knew that these children would be in trouble if they did not get proper attention soon, especially the boy. "Hold on, little ones. Everything is going to be all right." He assured the two children, heading back to his horse and pulling his cloak from the pack it carried. Kneeling down, he laid out the cloak and quickly fashioned a makeshift carrier, placing the babies carefully inside before pulling them onto his back and climbing on his horse. Legolas grabbed the horse's mane before urging it to gallop, holding on as tightly as he could, trying not to jar the small humans he held.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas could hear the violent sobbing coming from his back, and wearily he climbed down from his horse. "I know, I know. We're stopping." He said soothingly, pulling the children from his back and cradling them to his chest. "You're hungry, I know. However, I have nothing to give you." He said sadly, stroking the little girl's hair.  
  
With a sigh, he sat down as the babies continued to cry and pondered what he should do. He was still a young elf, and he had never had to take care of a small child before, and he didn't even know the first thing about it!!   
  
He had to do something, though. He couldn't idly listen to the crying. Legolas set them down on the ground, trying to block out the fact that the babies were crying harder. Going to his pack, he extracted his water flask, a few herbs, and a bit of lembas. Carefully, he crumbled the pieces of lembas together with the herbs, adding a few things that would lower fever and help with pain, and then put them into his water flask, shaking it gently. He was worried, because he had a feeling that no matter how little he put into the water, the small human bodies would reject it, especially the boy.  
  
With another sigh, he stood and went back to the babies, lifting them. The sobs went down to sniffles as they blinked up to him and hiccupped, and Legolas couldn't help smiling. Gently, he tipped the flask up a tiny bit, dribbling a little bit into the boy's mouth, but the baby coughed and jerked, spitting it out and beginning to cry again. Legolas had never been more frustrated in his life.   
  
Then, he had a thought, and dipped his finger in the thin mixture. He ran his finger over the little boy's lips, trying to get him to open his mouth. Finally, the baby did, and after much coaxing, weakly sucked on the elvish finger. Legolas smiled and dipped his finger once again, repeating the process, but this time giving his finger to the girl. After awhile, though, he became bored at doing the same thing over and over again, and he began talking to the human children.  
  
"My name is Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf. I'm a prince, though sometimes I wish I wasn't. My mother died when I was young too, but I had my father to take care of me. I wonder where your father is?" His only answer was a soft suck. "It doesn't matter, don't you worry. You're fine now. I'll take you home and you'll get well. You'll like my home." He smiled down at the girl and stroked her cheek with his finger.  
  
A thought hit him. "I don't have a name for you." He frowned. "Well, I'll have to fix that." He was quiet a moment, and the babies watched him, their eyes drooping tiredly. "Baindemil." He decided, touching the girl's nose. "Yes. It fits you."  
  
He looked down to the boy, who was almost asleep. "And for you…Nanufiren." He decided, and the baby only yawned.   
  
Legolas chuckled. "All right, I get the point, I'm boring you. Let's go to sleep." He laid down on the ground, cradling the children in his arms. He laid his chin ont top of the boy's heaqd and smiled softly. "I promise that I will take care of you." He said softly before he fell into a sleep more peaceful than he had ever experienced. 


	2. Make haste

Ok, sorry about the long wait, and I'm sorry that it's so short, but one, I had to cut it off where I did cause I couldn't resist. :D Second, I'm working long hours and having problems finding time to write. Third, there really wasn't much for Legolas and the babes to do till they get to Mirkwood. *blushes* If I get reviews, I will you get you another chapter VERY soon. Enjoy this short chap.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas woke to soft crying the next morning. A small hand was on his face, and he looked down to see Bandemil touching his face, her eyes bright as she waited patiently for him to awaken. Legolas smiled down to her. "I'm awake." He said.   
  
In the crook of his other arm, Nanufirin was crying softly, rubbing at his face in fevered pain. Legolas frowned, not knowing what to do for the small human but get him home as soon as possible. He kissed the babies' forehead gently, wincing at how hot it was. "You're going to be all right, I promise." He told the child.  
  
Nanufiren just continued crying, and Legolas sighed. "Who am I kidding? What am I doing? I don't know anything about babies of my own kind, much less a HUMAN babe! Plus he's sick, what do I know about illness? I've never been sick a day in my life, and neither has anyone I know." He felt like beating his head against something.  
  
He looked down to the babes. "Don't look at me! I have NO idea what I'm doing!!!" Baindemil gave a small gurgle, and Legolas simply sighed. "Yes, but who else will do it? I'm the only one here, so it's up to me." He squared his shoulders. "Up to me." He repeated.  
  
Looking down, he shook himself out of his reverie. "Well, we'd best get a move on! I may not be able to heal you, but I can get you to someone who can. Let's go!" He said as cheerily as he could manage.  
  
Quickly he got to his feet and returned the babies to their makeshift carrier. He had to make haste, and the humans would just have to hold on to life for him. There was nothing he could really do for them. He had some knowledge of herbs, but he was still young and it was slim. His chances of being right in his guesses of what to give them were very bad. His best bet was to get them to his home as quickly as possible. At a full gallop, it would take him all of the day and through the night into the next morning to reach home, if he didn't stop.  
  
Legolas pulled himself up onto the horse. Time was running out.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later, as the forest started to get darker, it began to rain. Legolas could not feel the raindrops yet, but he could smell it in the air and hear the sounds of the raindrops above. Soon, he knew that the water would make it's way through the foliage and begin to soak him and his small burdens. He slowed his horse, Celegthala, down to a walk and readjusted the carrier, pulling it around so the babies were against his chest and, removing his cloak from his pack, pulled it over his shoulders and clasped it before pulling the hood up. He positioned the cloak so that it would block the rain from the small ones against his breast.  
  
It was then that he finally looked down at the babies. Nanufiren's breathing was shallow and labored, and his eyes were glazed and unfocused. Legolas bit his lip. "Come on, Nanu, hold on for me. We're more than halfway there. Please, don't die…" He finished in a whisper, feeling a twinge of something deep inside that he had never before felt. For some reason, he felt responsible for the small being in his arm.  
  
He placed his face in the baby's hair and kissed it. "You have to be strong. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to die, I'm sure." He looked at Baindemil. "And you cannot leave your sister alone, you are all she has left."  
  
He didn't know then how wrong he would prove those words.  
  
Nanufiren looked at him for a moment and coughed, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and his tiny fists clenched.  
  
Worried, he urged Celegthala back into a hard gallop, clinging tightly to the children that had already wormed their way into his heart, without even knowing how. He didn't want them to be jarred anymore than needed. Soft wails started when they began moving at a fast pace again, and, in a desperate attempt to calm them and stop the crying, he began singing an elvish lullaby. He was sure that his soft voice could barely be heard by the babies, plus the fact that it was hard to sing while riding, but the gentle vibrations of his chest as he sang seemed to calm them somewhat, and what they could hear conveyed a calmness to them that they quickly adopted.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. His breath was fast and he was worried, yet he could see no reason for alarm. Finally, he pulled back his cloak to check on his young charges.   
  
His heart stopped beating for a very long, frightening moment.  
  
Nanufiren wasn't breathing.  
  
*****  
  
Eek! Evil cliffy!!! Have mercy!!!   
  
If you hurt me, who will write you posts?!! 


	3. Let me try

OMG, a review after years...amazing. Well, in thanks for that, here is a post. Now don't hunt me down. ;) LOL, no, I was going to update it anyway, but that was the added boost I needed. Thanks everyone, and enjoy! Oh, and if there are any typos or mistakes, I'm sorry. I did this very hastily.

-----

Legolas pulled his horse to a stop desperately, scrambling down and unwrapping the children to lay them on the ground. Baindemil was crying, but Legolas was too worried about her brother to soothe her yet. Feeling so worried that he could barely breathe, Legolas felt Nanufiren, assuring himself that the child was indeed no longer breathing.. Baindemil wailed louder, and Legolas the corner of the cloak a moment, unsure what he should do. Everything he could think of just seemed like it would harm the child more. "Valar take it, Nanu, I won't let you die!" Legolas said firmly.

Gently, Legolas blew into the infant's mouth, then pulled back and massaged the child's chest, always worried that he was doing more harm than good. He did this several times without any visible reaction from the baby. Baindemil's cries became even louder the longer he tried, but Legolas would not give up. He had not brought the children this far for nothing! Trying again, he almost cried from sheer joy when Nanufiren drew a shuddering gasp that quickly turned into a sob. As the boy began to cry, his sister actually grew more quiet, her screams turning into small hiccupping sobs as Legolas gathered both children into his arms, letting out a shaky breath of relief. "Don't ever do that to me again, do you hear me Nanu! You're sister has already lost her mother, she will not lose you too! I promised to take care of you, and I am going to do that." Legolas announced firmly, before re-securing the children to him. He knew now that the only thing that would help Nanu would be medication and care that he did not have. There was no more time to lose. Mounting as quickly as possible, Legolas urged the horse to make haste for their home.

-----

The call began long before Legolas could actually see the guards. "Caun Legolas!" The shout seemed to come from the very trees, but Legolas knew that it was the guards stationed in them that the cries originated from. Without stopping, he called for them to open the gates, and he could hear the call being relayed until the gates began to swing open. They opened just in time for Legolas to ride through, feeling the rush off air as they barely made it through. He rode all the way up the entrance of the palace without stopping, before climbing down and relinquishing his horse to a servant.

"Ion nin!" Legolas heard a voice from inside, and smiled as he recognized it as his father's. Thranduil came bounding down the steps, smiling ear to ear, to clasp his son in a heart-felt embrace. Legolas smiled and returned it, before the children still bound securely to his chest began to wail in protest to being squashed between the two. Thranduil drew back with a suspicious look at his son. "Legolas, what stray have you brought home this time?" He demanded, knowing Legolas' reputation and non-existent will when it came to helpless creatures. The wailing merely intensified in response, however, and Thranduil's eyes grew as he recognized the cries as belonging to an infant. "Legolas, what in the world?" He demanded as he pulled back the cloak to reveal the children. His eyes grew and his voice trailed off as he recognized the children as being human. Looking up to his son, he waited silently for an explanation.

Legolas knew his father would have many questions, but he had to make his explanation short. "I found them near the borders of Mirkwood, father. Their mother was dead, and they are gripped with the same fever that killed her. They need care quickly." He said, his eyes wide with pleading. Thranduil nodded, and quickly called for a healer.

The elf that came waited patiently as Thranduil explained. "These human children are ill, and need the best care we can provide immediately." He said, his tone brooking no argument. The male elf nodded his understanding, and received the children from a hesitant Legolas. As the healer walked away, Legolas began to follow him, but his father's commanding voice stopped him. "Legolas, come with me!" He ordered, and Legolas sighed, but obeyed.

-----

"…There was nothing else to be done but take them with me, ada! They would have died without help!" Legolas finished his story firmly, looking to the older elf for approval. Thranduil nodded in response, and smiled softly.

"Of course, nin ion. You do not think me so cruel hearted that I would suggest you should have left them there, do you?" He asked. Legolas merely smiled in relief. "No, they are more than welcome to come here for healing. As soon as they are well, we will contact the men at Laketown to see if someone would be willing to adopt them." Thranduil finished, and began to turn away, thinking the discussion over. He could not have been more wrong.

"No, ada!" Legolas cried in shock. Thranduil turned around with a questioning expression, wondering what had provoked such a response. "Ada, I promised to protect them, I cannot send them away!" The younger elf explained.

Thranduil nodded his understanding, but still looked puzzled. "I understand that, _nin ion_. You did well in taking them, for surely they would have died without you. I do not understand your hesitance to let them go, however. I will, of course, see to it that they are cared for and ready for travel before we send them to Laketown, Legolas. What is the problem?" The elven king asked, confused.

Legolas looked down to his feet for a very long moment. Finally, he glanced up at his father nervously. "Ada, I promised to protect them _always._ Not just till they were well. They lost their mother, and I promised they would not be harmed again." There was another pause where Thranduil simply looked at his son, and Legolas sighed. "Ever, ada. Not just till I could find someone else to care for them."

Now Thranduil understood, and he fought his first reaction, which was to scoff and tell his son to stop joking, seeing how deadly serious the prince was. "Legolas..." He began slowly, trying to choose his words very carefully. Legolas could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, much like his father. "I understand your desire to protect them, but you must consider what is best for them. Surely you want them to recieve the best care they can recieve?" He asked, trying to appeal to Legolas' feeling for the children.

Legolas did not even flinch. "And that is exactly why they should stay here. I already know I care for them, I cannot guarantee that of someone else. Besides, you surely aren't saying they would be better off with men than with us? You are always telling me how uncivilized humans are!" Legolas returned.

Thranduil sighed. "I did say as much, Legolas, but I am too hard on humans. They do the best they can, but what can you expect of someone only meant to live less than a century?" He shook his head. "In this case, it does not matter, however. _Hen ion,_ it is not a matter of which is better suited, it just simply who they are. They are humans, so they should live with their own kind!" He explained.

Legolas glared at his father. "Ada, it does not matter what they are. I know we have not humans here for too many years to count, and that is why you are hesitant, but perhaps it is time for a change!" He exclaimed, and Thranduil stepped in, grasping his son's shoulder.

"Legolas, these are not pets you can just take in on a whim!" He said angrily, and Legolas finally went quiet, shocked. "You are barely more than a child yourself, you are not ready to raise your own!"

Legolas pulled away. "Ada, I am NOT a child, and I am not just doing this on a whim. I have to protect those children, I gave them my word, and I will do what I said I would no matter what you say!" He returned, just as angry as his father.

Thranduil fought to control his frustration. "Legolas, stop being selfish!" That comment made the prince pause, and Thranduil pushed ahead with that. "Have you thought of what is best for them? They will grow and notice they are different from everyone else and start asking questions, and what will you tell them?" Legolas started to answer, but Thranduil wasn't finished. "Even if they deal with that without anger, Legolas, how will you feel having to watch them grow old and die while you still remain young and lithe. How will they feel having to watch everything stay the same as they die, and how will you deal with having to watch the children you raised fade before your eyes?"

Legolas was silent for a long moment, looking seriously up at his father. "I think..." He paused and thought a moment longer before finally answering. "I think that it would be worth it to watch them grow and get a chance to know them, and I think when they are old enough to understand, they will feel the same." He said, looking to his father seriously, hoping that Thranduil would listen to him. Thranduil looked as though he wanted to protest, but did not. "Please ada, please let me keep my promise to them. Let me try." Legolas said earnestly, and after a tense moment, Thranduil sighed and nodded.

-----

Well, how was that? Next chapter we will check in on the twins, see how they are, and then skip forward a few years. Leave a note if you read this so I will know I'm not writing to see myself write:P


	4. A New Family

Ok, I admit it. I really like this story, and I would like very much to get it to wear I had hoped to send the idea. So, for the time being at least, lots of readers, no readers, in between, I intend to finish this. We'll see what happens, though. In the meantime, I wrote this at work and I didn't proof it cause I don't feel good, If there are spelling errors, plot holes, I'm sorry. I really do feel like crap, so maybe you guys will forgive me.

One last thing: Kadorin and Luminal are characters from my Lost in Rivendell story, so don't be surprised you don't know them or that I don't provide a lot of backstory on them. In my stories of Mirkwood, they always exist. shrug Just turned out that way somehow. Enjoy!

---- 

As soon as his father allowed it, Legolas made his way quickly to the healing rooms to check on the children. If he had his choice, he would never have been removed from their side in the first place, but he was pleased that the decision of the children's future was taken care of, at least for the moment.

When he opened the double doors of main healing center, he was relieved to see that there was only one elf maiden, and she was calmly monitoring the twins. The human babies looked monopolized in the large white bed, but Legolas hardly noticed when he saw how peacefully they were sleeping. The maiden looked up and smiled at him, her eyes conveying the need for silence as she gently led him back outside to talk.

Shutting the doors behind her, she turned to him with the smile still in place, but her eyes were still grave, and so Legolas' worry still knotted in his stomach. "Caun Legolas, you did very well in getting them here as quickly as possible. The fever gripping them comes from a common human illness, fortunately, so we recognized it quickly. Ordinarily this illness would only weaken a human for a week or two perhaps, but without treatment, rest, or water, it became dangerous enough to take their mother's life. It is fortunate you found them, for at their age, they would surely not have survived long."

By now the smile was completely gone as she talked of the twins mother's death, and she looked at him seriously as she continued. "Your quick thinking in getting water in them helped, and we have continued doing so, as well as bringing their fever down. They are out of immediate danger, but I feel it only fair to tell you that at their age, the illness severely weakened them. The girl should be fine with proper care, but the boy's system has been so ravaged by the fever and continued illness that it is unlikely he will ever be very strong. He will survive if he continues on as he is, but he will never be entirely well, and will always be prone to illness, or so I should think. It is hard to say, since we know so little comparatively of human's bodies and how they work. I will do some reading. I am sorry I could not give you entirely joyful tidings, but at least they will live." She apologized, her eyes sad.

Legolas nodded his thanks, placing a hand on her shoulder, before looking back to the door. "May I see them? I promise I will not disturb their rest." He assured her, and she smiled at him before nodding. "Alone?" Legolas ventured.

The woman seemed to think a moment, glancing behind her, before looking up to him and nodding again. "If you will stay with them until I return, then yes. I will gather some more herbs to help their sleep and ease their breathing. Send for a healer if they wake." She instructed, and Legolas agreed silently before she left, making her way down the hall without a backward glance.

Legolas glanced at the doors, pushing them open again and closing them behind him. He pulled a chair up to the twin's bed before laying a hand gently in Nanu's hair, smiling sadly at him. "Don't worry." He whispered. "Everything will be all right now. I will protect you." He assured them, and he could have sworn the babies smiled in their sleep.

-----

2 Years Later

-----

Nanufiren wiggled in his adopted father's grasp as Legolas tried to wrestle the child out of his sleepwear. "Be still a moment, ion, and let me finish!" Legolas said, blocking any traces of annoyance from his tone.

Baindemil giggled and tugged at her father's hair, making his job even harder. The twins were just barely over two, and their moods varied between bouts of extreme energy and happiness, to stubborn and whiny fits. The prince had his hands full with the two, but wouldn't take on a servant elf to help him full-time. His pride wouldn't let him, as he knew his father was still watching how he functioned under the strain of the children. He only allowed help when Thranduil required him at official gatherings. This was to be the first time he would take the children to anything that required the royal family's presence, as he had always worried previously that the twins would get into one of their moods and fail to make a good impression.

Today, however, the whole royal family was required to meet the party from Lothlorien. Legolas' youngest sister, Luminal, had stayed there a few years at the suggestion of Elrond, but Thranduil had decided that whatever risks there might be, Luminal belonged with her family. Besides, the youngest child of Thranduil had been writing for months now, begging to come home. The king of Mirkwood could finally no longer stand it, and had sent to bring her home, at least for a visit if nothing else. Legolas' older brother Kadorin had come back from the outer posts of Mirkwood for the occasion. The crown prince of Mirkwood had spent the past two days playing with Nanu and Demi, fawning over the children he rarely saw, despite Thranduil's insistence that there were importance preparations to make. Legolas had to smile when he thought of the effect his adopted children had on the crown prince from the very first time he had come home and met them, when they were only 5 months old.

In the company of Luminal would be Arwen Undomiel, who was to come in the stead of her grandmother with a host of guards, as well as her twin brothers, who had joined her from Rivendell. Legolas had not seen Arwen since she was a very young elfling, and the time had not been the most pleasant of memories for Legolas, so he was eager to see her again. Arwen had asked to accompany Luminal, as the two had quickly become friends, and it had been decided that it would be a good opportunity to renew communications between Lothlorien and Mirkwood, so Galadriel had proposed that Arwen be sent in her place. In all truth, Legolas was surprised Arwen's father had even allowed her to travel to Mirkwood, but a request from Galadriel was hard to refuse, even for the Lord of Imladris.

Legolas had decided it was time to introduce his children for the first time as the prince and princess of Mirkwood that he considered them to be, and what better occasion then when they were to first meet their aunt. However, the children thought otherwise, excited by the chaos around them as preparations were made, and wanted to play, as they were vocally and physically telling him. "Ada, nin play!" Nanufiren insisted, struggling towards the wide doors that led out into the gardens. Legolas sighed and tried to pull Nanu's right arm out of his top as his struggling made his father's efforts almost impossible.

Baindemil decided she had waited long enough, and grinning at her father, she tugged one last time at the golden lock clutched in her fist before crying, "Ada it!" She ran for the garden, giggling the whole way. The child looked over her shoulder the whole time, waiting for her father to come catch her.

"Demi!" Legolas called out in frustration, trying to keep Nanufiren from following his sister. "Baindemil Legolasiel! Come back here this instant!" He stood, picking up his son and placing him on his hip as he started after his wayward daughter, firmly intending to do…something! Deny her dessert tonight, that would be it. Everyone else would be celebrating and she would have to go to bed early, and her brother with her if this continued.

So deep in his thoughts, Legolas did not notice Kadorin enter the garden, nor did Demi, still watching her father and giggling. Kadorin, quickly seeing that Legolas most certainly did NOT want his daughter to play tag with him right now, scooped the little human girl into his arms. Demi let out a giggling shriek, hollering protests at her uncle, but he held her fast. "Demi, are you giving your ada a hard time again?" He asked her, giving a mock frown and tickling her stomach gently.

"She most certainly has, as well as her brother, and they will be hearing about it later tonight!" Legolas said sternly, coming up behind Kadorin. Demi, seeing the look on her father's face, hid into her uncle's shoulder, but continued to giggle quietly, still convinced it was a game.

Kadorin rolled his eyes gently. "Now, Legolas, you are starting to sound like _our_ ada!" He said with mock horror. Demi giggled at his tone, and he grinned at her.

Legolas was not appeased, nor amused. "I am beginning to understand why ada sounds the way he does, with three children to deal with!" He said, reaching for his daughter, who laughed and shrieked again, burrowing into Kadorin even further.

Kadorin just smiled in the way that Legolas had always hated, but never failed to make him see the folly of his own thoughts. When Legolas finally sighed and readjusted his son into less of a death grip, Kadorin's smile gentled. "Would you like some help, little leaf?" He asked, reverting to Legolas' childhood name.

Legolas grimaced. "Kadorin, I have children of my own, I am far too old for such pet names." He complained. "But in answer to your question, yes, I would very much appreciate you helping me turn these two little unuais into royal members of the house of Mirkwood." He said, poking Nanufiren's ribs. The child giggled, knowing that if his father called him a monster, it really meant he was no longer angry.

Kadorin nodded his agreement, starting back towards his brother's rooms. "Yes, what is this, a spider's nest?' He asked, tugging at Demi's beautiful red hair, already a little past her shoulders, as the girl's hair grew as fast as the ivy surrounding the palace windows. Demi huffed at him, and he gave a hearty laugh.

Less than a half hour later, all four were presentable for the coming guests, the brothers' hair brushed to gleaming and braided gently out of their faces underneath silver circlets. Nanufiren's dark hair was similarly done with a crown as well, though a little less ornate, given his status as son of a prince, and the child tugged at it a little bit before his father chided him and readjusted it. Baindemil looked the part of a true princess of Mirkwood, her hair done in very careful knots of royalty that held her hair just behind her ears, a crown with the small leaves of the Mirkwood crescent formed by emeralds and joined by silver resting gently atop her head. The children were wearing the colors of the youngest members of the royal house, a gentle blue that gleamed in the sunlight with silver offsetting it beautifully. Kadorin and Legolas wore the traditional colors of their house, the green of their tunics vibrant against the paleness of their Mirkwood skin.

"Adar will send someone to seek us out if we are not at the gates soon. The party of riders was spotted almost an hour ago." Kadorin said, and Legolas nodded his agreement. The younger brother took hold of his children's hands and smiled at his brother.

"Thank you, gwador. Go on ahead, I want to speak to my children." Legolas said. Kadorin just smiled back and obeyed, as always, not asking any questions. Legolas loved that about his brother. Kadorin gave one small wave to the children and disappeared out of the ornate main doors of the prince's rooms.

Legolas immediately kneeled down to his children, giving them a brief hug before holding them out so he could look at their faces. "Nanufiren, Baindemil, today is a very important day. Your aunt is coming home, and she has never seen you before. I want her to like you very much, so you will be nice, will you not?" He asked sincerely, and the children nodded their ascent very seriously. Legolas smiled and continued. "Grandfather will be there too, so I want you to be on your best behavior for him, do you understand?" He gave his children a very discerning look, one they already knew required an answer they meant to keep. They nodded again, and their father's smile became relieved as he lifted one in each arm, pretending to struggle under their weight. "You two are getting so heavy! Soon I will not be able to carry both of you!" He said with an overdone grunt. The children giggled, and Legolas allowed his daughter to climb around to his back with his help, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nanu grasped his father tightly from the front, the twins' faces almost touching as they rested their heads on his shoulder. Legolas wrapped an arm underneath Nanu and laid a supporting hand beneath Demi, smiling as he remembered why he had adopted the children in the first place.

-----

Well? Any thoughts besides how far from the books this is or horrible the chapter might be:P Sorry, I am not as bitter as I sound. Really. Review please!


	5. Acceptance

The following chapter is really slow. I am sorry. I can't help it, it's important to see the point where Thranduil begins to accept the twins, and that requires a lot of formality. There is a lot of elvish in this chapter, for which I apologize, and a lot of things that are normally beyond the twin's age, but Legolas has painstakingly coached them to say. –Which, I say from experience, is fun to watch…little kids trying to say big words their parents are training them to say.- Anyway, I will try to make it more interesting after this chapter. Translations at the end of the chapter.

-----

Thranduil's expression was unreadable as Legolas came out of the south entrance, carrying his children still. His eyes were serious, despite the happy occasion, as he saw his youngest son, and Legolas quickly let the twins down, checking their hair. Nanufirin's was already a bit mussed, the strands as fine as the day Legolas had found him, even if it had darkened more than Legolas would have expected, from blond to dark brown. Legolas quickly smoothed it, smiling at the boy, who grinned easily back. Baindemil's hair still sat in place, amazingly, held by the knots of royalty. Legolas smiled at her as well, then gaze both children serious looks, reminding them wordlessly of their promise. The twins sobered a bit, and allowed their father to take their hands as they quietly followed him under the arched entryway to where the rest of the royal family waited. Legolas took his place at his father's left, his keen elvish eyes focusing on the approaching part of elves.

Thranduil turned cool eyes to his youngest. "I would have thought you would leave the _gwenyn_ with their nurse this morning, Legolas." He said with quiet disapproval, but his expression did not change.

Legolas turned a slightly surprised look up to his father. "Surely, _adar_, my children should be present for the return of their _adarthel._" He said quietly.

Thranduil said nothing for a moment, looking towards the coming elf-ridden horses. "Perhaps it would have been prudent to let them meet their _adarthel_ at a later time." He stated without looking at his son.

Legolas glanced to his children, who looked trustingly up at him, knowing they were the subject of conversation, but saying nothing. He smiled at them softly and followed his father's gaze. "They are on their best behavior, _adar._" He promised. Thranduil said nothing in response, but he did not protest, which Legolas took as a good sign. He knew that sometimes Legolas' insistence on presenting the human twins as his own children did not sit well with the king, but to his credit, Thranduil had never stopped him.

The rest of the wait was quiet, with the twins being commendably still and quiet, soothed by their father's presence. Soon, the horses came close enough for the servants to come and take the horse's reins from their riders. Luminal was the first off her horse, moving as quickly as she possibly could while still being proper. Her smile could have lit all the darkening corners if her father's woof as she went to him, throwing her arms around him with no care for formality. "_Ada! Im garanann tol bar_!" She said with unrestrained glee.

"_Sui garim, iell_." Thranduil responded with soft affection, laying a hand on his daughter's hair with a gentle smile. They stayed that way for a moment before Luminal pulled back, gleaming up at her father and then dashing over to the crown prince of Mirkwood with a happy cry of his name, giving him a rib-bruising hug as well. Kadorin smiled brightly at his youngest sibling.

Luminal turned, looking for her other brother, and upon finding him, started over with the same unrestrained excitement, but slowed a little as she saw the twins. Her smile was curious and a bit excited as she looked to Legolas. "_Muindor, ai_…" She began, gesturing to the twins.

Immediately, Legolas smiled easily and prodded his children softly. Baindemil grinned widely and stepped forward, letting go of her father's hand, and at a bit more encouragement, her brother followed her. Demi inclined her head towards her aunt respectfully. "_Mae govannen, muinthelo im adar. Nin eneth Baindemil Legolasiel._" She said formally.

Before Luminal could respond, Nanufiren followed his sister's example quickly, playing off the formal words the twins father had so painstakingly gone over with them. "_Mae govannen, muinthelo im adar. Nin eneth Nanufirn Legolasion." _He said, likewise bowing his head.

Luminal grinned at them, and quickly came over, kneeling before them and tilting their heads up, reverting to the human tongue easily. "Legolas has taught you good manners, I see, but there is no need for such formality. I am pleased to meet you!" She said, grinning and drawing the twins into a hug, which neither human child fought.

Thranduil said nothing, but his stance seemed to relax at the twin's good behavior, and continued to do so as he watched his daughter with a faint smile. Luminal stood with a look to her brother that said he would have a lot to explain at a later time, but she merely pulled him into a hug before going to Arwen's side, taking her through the family and introducing them one by one. Legolas was pleased to note that she did not leave his children out, introducing them easily as her _muindorion a muindoriel_ despite their obvious human features. The twins likewise still remained formal for their father and grandfather, greeting Arwen as "_Elrondiel, brannono Rivendell_." Legolas couldn't have been more proud, and when his father turned an approving smile on the twins as Arwen smiled at them, Legolas felt a weight lift. Perhaps everything would work out for the twins in their new home in a wonderful way Legolas could hardly have hoped for.

-----

Translations

_Gwenyn_- Twins

_Adarthel_- loose translation Father's sister.

_Ada! Im garanann tol bar_- Father! I have longed to come home!

_Sui imgar, iell_- As have I, daughter.

_Muindor, ai_…- Brother, I…

_Mae govannen, muinthelo im adar. Nin eneth Baindemil Legolasiel_- Well met, sister of my father. My name is Baindemil, daughter of Legolas.

_Mae govannen, muinthelo im adar. Nin eneth Nanufirn Legolasion_- Well met, sister of my father. My name is Nanufiren, son of Legolas.

_Muindorion a muindorie_l- Son of my brother and daughter of my brother

_Elrondiel, brannono Rivendell_- Daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

-----

Again, I am sorry. Beginning next chapter I will try to add some plot and cliff hangers and angst and the kind of stuff that make a story fun to read. :)


End file.
